


Шизофрения

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica





	Шизофрения

В стащенном у Бьянки «Космополитене» Гокудера читает статью о низком уровне латентного торможения. Люди с таким диагнозом не могут воспринимать обычные предметы как предметы, разбирают их на составляющие, подмечают и запоминают мельчайшие детали. Однозначного ответа, психи они или гении, в статье нет, и Гокудера понимает, что потратил время зря.

– О, Гокудера! Ты уже тут? – улыбается Ямамото.

Гокудера видит свежий синяк на его локте – наверняка тренировался полночи, вместо того, чтобы выспаться перед учебой. Видит, как по-дурацки топорщится прядка волос у виска – мог бы водой намочить, кретин, а не ходить с этой антенной, словно всегда на прямой связи с космосом. Слышит карамельный запах туалетной воды – такой пользуется Аки Саито, девчонка из школы Мидори, живущая с Ямамото на одной улице. С каких пор они шляются вместе?

Гением после этих наблюдений Гокудера себя не ощущает.

***  
– У меня только два варианта, Хаято, – Шамал зевает. – Либо у тебя шизофрения, либо ты влюбился.

– Чего?! – Гокудера уже жалеет, что обратился за советом к этому извращенцу.

– Если на человека плевать, ты не запоминаешь, какого цвета у него были пуговицы…

– Не пуговицы, а шнурки, идиот! И я не…

Гокудера замолкает на полуслове. Наверное, это и правда не должно так волновать – то, что после большой стирки Ямамото не сумел подобрать шнурки одного оттенка. И то, как красиво двигаются его пальцы, когда он полирует меч. И то, с кем он гуляет в свободное время.

Вариант с шизофренией Гокудере нравится больше.

***  
– Будешь мороженое?

– Я обедал недавно.

– Мороженое – не еда, – смеется Ямамото и, выгребая из карманов мелочь, отходит к прилавку.

Гокудера знает: два мятных шарика тот возьмет себе, два банановых – ему, а потом предложит сходить в кино. И если ничего про спорт в прокате нет, выбор фильма Ямамото уступит ему. Мороженое к началу сеанса подтает, Ямамото непременно измажется, но вытрется ладонью не сразу, а Гокудере до последнего будет хотеться слизнуть мятную сладость из уголков его рта.

Гокудера впервые задумывается, что с такой предсказуемостью надо что-то делать.

***  
– Я помогаю ей носить виолончель.

– Виолончель? – Гокудера морщится: раздражающий запах, привязавшийся к Ямамото, весь день преследует его, и теперь он, похоже, ненавидит карамель.

– Ну да. У нее репетиции по понедельникам и четвергам, а футляр такой большой и тяжелый.

Гокудера хочет спросить, неужели этой Аки больше некому помочь, но останавливает себя. Какое ему, в конце концов, дело?

– Мы с ней не встречаемся, – неожиданно говорит Ямамото. Улыбается широко, приглаживает пальцами непослушную прядь.

– Мне-то что? – фыркает Гокудера.

– Не знаю. Ты так странно смотришь. И этот допрос…

Гокудера никак не может решить, куда отвести взгляд. Губы, ямка над ключицей, надпись «Намимори» на форменной футболке, ниже нельзя, и так уже – слишком.

– Просто я… шизофреник, – тяжело выдыхает он и шагает вперед.

Толкает Ямамото к стене, прижимается к губам – мягким, мятным – и останавливается. Он уже целовался раньше, но с Ямамото все по-другому, это же Ямамото. Черт!..

– Это так теперь называется? – бормочет Ямамото и притягивает его обратно раньше, чем Гокудера успевает сбежать.

***  
Ямамото не различает оттенки цветов и всегда смеется, когда Гокудера принимается разбирать по парам его шнурки и носки.

У Ямамото мягкие волосы, и Гокудера использует дурацкую прядку как повод трогать их чаще.

У Ямамото на бедре родинка в форме клевера с четырьмя лепестками, и Гокудера знает теперь секрет его везучести.

У Ямамото чувствительные пальцы. Иногда у них вкус металла, иногда – дерева или рыбы. Но чаще – самого Ямамото.

Гокудере хочется сходить с ума и дальше.


End file.
